The Witching Hour
by Beccatdemon13
Summary: The day hides things for what they are but no one can truly hide at night. During the darkest hours…the darkest nights evil rules. Witches as well as other supernatural beings show what they truly are. After all nothing can ever remain hiding for long.
1. The Brotherhood

**The Witching Hour**

By: Beccatdemon13

©2008

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Lucien, Maddox, Jeremy, and Patricia Clark as well as anyone you don't immediately recognize. Please don't sue. You'd only be getting about seven weeks of minimum wage. What? Don't look at me like that High School ain't a paying gig you know. But god I wished it was. Beccatdemon13 now will go off to fantasize about being paid to go to school. Oh, right, the story! On we go…

**Synopsis: **The day hides things for what they are but no one can truly hide at night. During the darkest hours…the darkest nights evil rules. Witches come out in their true forms, as well as other paranormal phenomena. After all nothing can ever remain hiding for long…

**Author's Note:** Well, this all came about one day that I was thinking about the Covenant. It stands to reason that the Sons of Ipswich were not the only one with the Power. So, I began thinking taking into account what others have done to answer the same question. Of course, people brought up Salem but I decided to take it one further having the towns of Andover, Ipswich, Salem, Boston, and Charlestown become a coven. The guardians of Andover guard the Sons of Ipswich and the Guardians of Boston protect the Sons of Salem. The elders provide structure for everyone. The meeting point for these four people is in Charlestown and Charlestown also has other witches but I can't go into that without giving too much away. I hope this story is easy to follow because there are a lot of people. If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me. **This story will switch point of views so you'll get different vantage points to the group dynamics. The majority of the story will be in Trisha's point of view unless otherwise stated. There are also pictures of everyone up on my profile page!  
**

**Chapter One: The Brotherhood**

Have you ever been a part of something much, much bigger then yourself? Something so secret that it hides what you truly are. To the students of Spenser Academy we are the baddest people on campus. The people that are looked for in parties, the people that others are just attracted to but will never know why. Of course what our piers don't know is that we're not just rich kids from old money families…we're also witches. Well not necessarily everyone.

In order to explain this fully I need to go back a couple hundred years. During the witch-burning that happened in England and France during the seventeenth century we all fled to the New Country. When the hunting began to happen again the Elders of Charlestown, our ruling body decreed that we were a Covenant of Silence. No one was to speak a word about what we truly were. There were some close encounters but by the time everything was over most of the 'witches' weren't actually witches at all. Naïve little mortals.

Within the Covenant of Silence exists the Fraternity. An elite guardian force sworn to protect the families of the Power. The family from Andover protects the Sons of Ipswich while the family from Boston protects the Sons of Salem. The Covenant has strict rules the first born male of every family is given the power. The families conceive only one: the eldest male thus allowing the line to grow. The guardians of Andover and Boston operate under different rules. While it isn't exactly common to have a female in the Brotherhood, it can happen, case-in-point me. With a name like the Fraternity or the Brotherhood women aren't exactly accepted into its ranks unless of course you were born in.

The guardians of Andover and Boston operate under this rule if you have Clark or Walker blood flowing through your veins your destined to be a guardian for one of those who possess the power regardless of sexuality. Granted the last time a women was a guardian was in the thirties and well, let's just say that didn't end well. Each guardian must specialize in an element: earth, fire, water, and air in order to better protect the carrier of the power.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Patricia Vivian Clark but most people call me Trish or Trisha depending both on the person and the situation. I'm the sixteen years old and I'm exactly five foot five. I have platinum blonde hair and big green eyes. My older brother Jeremy is seventeen years old and five foot nine. Jeremy has spiky light brown hair and light grey eyes. Lucien otherwise known as Luke and Maddox known as Max for short are twins: eighteen years old with brown hair and blue eyes.

My brothers and I are each assigned to a Son of Ipswich. Luke is Caleb's guardian because his element is earth because the Danvers family tend to have leadership characteristics as well as calmness about them. Max is Pogue's guardian because his element is Air and the Parry family is laid-back by nature. Jeremy's element is water because the Simm family is the most nurturing and empathetic. I have the unfortunate task of guarding Reid Garwin because I had to specialize in fire. The Garwin trait is recklessness and stubborn much like fire.

The worst part about guarding Reid was that he never listened to me because I was a year younger then him. Reid is also possibly the most infuriating boy I've ever met and you can be sure that's bad because the lack of estrogen in my life is substantial. The most estrogen I have at any given time is when we all visit my Grandma Aggie in Charlestown. Grandma Aggie has been my family's primary caregiver since my parents died when I was little.

The Sons of Ipswich and their guardians aren't the only people that make up Spenser Academy's It crowd. The Sons of Salem and their guardians make up the other half. The Salem Witches consisted of Dino Whitman, an eighteen year old trouble-maker who has already ascended, which mean's he's come into his full powers. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. Ben Proctor and Tristan Bishop are both seventeen years old. Ben has brown hair while Tristan has blond. The descendants of Ipswich and Salem really do get along. After all we all grew up together crashing at each other's houses and things like that.

The guardians of Salem are a little different Dean, the eldest and guardian to Dino is twenty-five years old and lives in an apartment complex close to Spenser Academy. The school where we all live. Dean is six foot even and has spiky dark blond hair and green eyes. Dean has also specialized in the element of fire because Dino has the same characteristics as Reid and trust me that's scary. Dean's brother Sam is twenty-three and shares an apartment with Dean while watching over Ben. Sam is tall towering over everyone at six foot four. He has shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. Sam controls the water element because Ben is hands down the tranquil one of that group. Hell, I don't think he's ever yelled at anyone. Joe's the only Walker brother to remain in Spenser, the other two have since graduated. Joe looks over Tristan. Joe specialized in air, which really doesn't do much but does allow you to have some pretty neat tricks including suffocation. Trust me, you do not want to piss Joe off.

Together we all make one giant clique, I guess you can say. My brothers, the Sons of Ipswich, the Walkers, the Sons of Salem and I make up one giant family with me being the youngest. Well, actually I'm four days older than Tyler. But still, you try getting a giant group of testosterone flinging guys to listen to you. At least my element was fire, never failed to get their attention once that was out in the open.

Another thing I forgot to mention was each specialized element is the one you have control over which means anything in a flame I can make as a weapon, lighters, candles, you name it I can do damage with it. Water is interesting because they can control weather. Earth controls emotions and air is the most volatile. One moment it's sweet and easy going and the next instant it can suffocate you. And people say girls have mood swings…


	2. A Whole New Beginning

**Chapter Two: A Whole New Beginning**

I knew that I really should've been in Spenser's Upperclassmen dorms getting ready for the new school year that was now only two days away. But I couldn't bring myself to actually go in room. Despite the popularity I hated school. Sure it was nice having money and getting a decent education but when it all comes down to it: it will never matter. Ten years from now it won't matter where you went to high school what will matter what you do with your life.

Of course, I really didn't have a choice with what I'm doing in my life. I'm apart of the fraternity. An inner movement of guardians trained to protect those who carry the power. Basically ensuring that the lines continue to grow. You know the Salem Witch Trails? Yeah, those weren't witches that died those were the guardians who sacrificed themselves to protect the power. They are held in the highest regard even today.

You don't become a guardian overnight despite being born one. Oh, no, it's tons upon tons of training that needs to be done martial arts and of course having control of your element so you don't expose anyone doing something stupid. My element was fire: the most dangerous but also the easiest to control unless I'm angry. Part of the reason why I have my own room back at Spenser. With fire comes control over flame as well as telepathy and telekinesis. Don't ask me how those fit together but they do. And they come in handy as well. I always know what my friends and brothers are thinking which means I tend to know where they are at all times. The telekinesis are necessary for the fights that tend to break out every so often. After all I'm only one hundred twenty five pounds soaking wet so breaking up a fight manually doesn't work so well. With my abilities well that's a whole other story.

I knew that in Ipswich the Sons of Ipswich and those of the Sons of Salem would be safe. Most of us went to Spenser Academy and dormed there. Only two guardians, Dean and Sam were off campus and they're to make sure nothing weird happens in Ipswich. We all frequently see Dean and Sam at Nicky's a local bar/hang-out. I didn't really know why I had to pretend to go through the years of schooling even going as far as applying to Boston University making sure to protect Reid. Granted in a school that is literally swarming with guardians we all tend to look out for each other more then looking out for our particular assignment. It wasn't exactly how it was done in the past but it was the best way we all worked together. The best way for all of us. The one negative to all of this was my brothers as well as the others tended to be a little overprotective despite me being a guardian. I should've known that someone would call looking for me eventually.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"Where are you?" Luke growled.

"Just walking around," I replied.

"Get back to the dorms, Trish," Luke ordered.

"Patience, big brother, I need to clear my head," I sighed.

"You have ten minutes," Luke growled before disconnecting the line.

Orders, orders, orders. That's the only way this family fucking communicated. It might as well has been the Clark family motto. Either that or not saying how you feel or manipulating people. Oh, fuck; this was exactly the reason I had to control my temper. My abilities were starting to go haywire. I looked around and saw that there was no one around so I turned on my heel suddenly appearing in the Spenser pool. I yelped as I plummeted down and into the water coming spluttering to the surface a few moments later. I hate my abilities sometimes. At least there was no one else in here that would be hard to explain. "_Oh, hello, sir, no just dropping into the sky."_

I made the long walk from the pool complex to the Upperclassmen dorms getting weird looks from the freshmen moving in across the way. To the Upperclassmen that lived with my family and I this was just another everyday occurrence. On the plus side the water had shocked me enough to defuse my temper.

"Oh, wow," The towering blonde, blue eyed boy otherwise known as Reid Garwin smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, Garwin," I grumbled.

"Aw, that hurts baby girl," Reid pouted.

"Not as much as getting burnt alive does," I muttered.

Max always said it was because of how alike Reid and I were that we don't get along except for when I'm doing my job and he's actually letting me. I didn't think it was because of how we were alike that we were always at each other's throat. It was how we were different. Reid Garwin was the proclaimed womanizer of Ipswich. It was completely nauseating. The amount of girls that have passed through that bed was probably enough to start a whole new country. The way he treated girls disgusted me. As well as the girls that let themselves be treated like sluts.

"You going to the Dell party tonight, T?" Reid asked following me back into my room.

That was another reason Reid and I fought so much it didn't bother him at all. Any and all insults or threats I gave just rolled of his back. He didn't care what I said as long as I didn't follow through especially if they were fire threats. As much as I detested Reid sometimes I knew I couldn't survive without him because no one else in our little circle actually takes my temper without fighting back not that I blamed them.

"Like I have a choice," I laughed. "But yeah I'll be there."

"I hope everyone's decent!" A voice teased before striding through my room.

"You wish I wasn't, Dino," I teased as the tall brunette plopped himself down on my bed.

"Damn straight," Dino laughed.

"There you are!" Jeremy sighed. "Max and Luke have been looking for you."

"Well, ya found me," I smiled.

"Always with the attitude," Jeremy scolded.

"Has anyone seen…?" Ben trailed off standing at the entrance of my room before coming in with everyone else.

"You know I never realized how small this room was before it was packed with guys," I quipped. "Who all of course had to be taller then me."

"Have no fear, our vertically challenged friend!" Tristan laughed suddenly appearing amongst everyone else.

"Hey, I have an idea let's all meet in my room!" I exclaimed. "Because I don't have to unpack or get dressed for a party or anything."

Sometimes it really sucked being the only girl in a group. They really didn't appreciate the finer arts of taking more then five minutes on ones appearance. And yet they still all looked hot at any given moment. Life was just unfair sometimes. Before any of the guys could comment on my attitude I walked into my closest closing the door before emerging ten minutes later in a white shirt and a dark blue miniskirt. To finish off the look was teal eyeliner to accent my eyes as well as the teal strips l put in my hair. I also put on my knee-high converses.

"You guys ready to go or not?" I smirked.

Ben, Dino, Jeremy, Reid, and Tristian all looked at each other before smiling. It was party time. The party of Dells to most was just a party but to other people it marked the end of the summer. By this time next week we'd all be stuck in class. The way we all got to the Dells was a little out of the ordinary. All the boys latched onto and then I teleported us right by the cliffs/

"You have the coolest abilites ever!" Reid lauged. "Teleporting, fire, mind reading."

Before I could say a word I felt myself not breathing. I gasped and clutched at my throat but no air would come. Suddenly it all made sense as Luke and Max came out of the distance followed by the rest of the Sons of Ipswich.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luke growled shoving me against the cliff. "You do not teleport into a party!"

"Max let her breath!" Dino snapped.

"Stay out of this," Max grumbled but let me breath none the less. "We have to stay hidden amongst the normals, Patricia, that won't happen when you go faunting your abilities. Appearing twenty feet from the party? What the hell?"

"Do not call me Patricia, " I repeated. "What's wrong with you? I need to be able to breath you stupid jerk!"

"You need to stop being so reckless, Trisha," Dean replied. "You know the responsibilities."

"It was just a shortcut," I mumbled.

"It's okay," Sam smiled.

"Just don't do it again," Luke and Max growled

"Okay, fine," I sighed.

We all began to walk towards the bonfire where the party was going on full force. I spotted Kate Tunney with brunette girl almost instantly. Kate was Pogue's girlfriend and despite the two being polar opposites they've been together for a really long time. Kate was also a good friend of mine. Hell, I was eternally grateful for just having a friend who was a girl. Luckily Kate came from a big family so she was use to everyone randomly coming and going from my room.

"T!" Kate squealed seizing me in a hug that almost knocked the both of us off our feet.

"Wow, Kate, miss me that much?" I smiled hugging the girl back.

"Oh, shut it," Kate laughed before spotting her boyfriend and nearly tackling him as well. Kate was the little bundle of energy in our group.

"Hi, I'm Gaia," The brunette girl introduced.

I looked her over scanning to make sure everything was okay when the scans came up clear I smiled back at her. The scans were just making sure she wasn't a witch or a hunter or an intruder. It was just for precautions sake.

"Hi, I'm Trish," I greeted.

"Nice to meet you,"Gaia grinned. "And who are they?"

"Guys! Meet Gaia!" I shouted gaining everyone's attention. "Gaia, meet Dino Whitman, Ben Proctor, Tristian Bishop, Dean, Sam, and Joe Walker, Maddox and Lucien Clark, Jeremy Clark, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Reid…"

"Garwin," Reid smirked. "Reid Garwin, good evening."

"Good evening," Gaia replied.

"You know Gaia's my grandmother's name," Reid said. "You kinda remind me of her."

"And that kind of reminded me as a failed pick up line," Gaia sighed then brightened. "Nice to meet all of you."

"We're a bit of a pack," I explained. "Grew up together."

"That must have been nice," Gaia replied.

"It was, sometimes," I smirked.

"Like you were nice all the time either, T!" Reid shouted.

Gaia seemed surprised that after rejecting Reid he had already moved on grinding a petite red hed close by. I rolled my eyes at Reid flipping him off simultaiously.

"He's Spenser's resident manwhore," I explained.

"Oh," Gaia smiled.

"Hello, Caleb," Kira Snider smiled coming into the circle we had inadvertently formed. Caleb looked up from talking to Tyler, Ben and Dean.

"And meet Spenser's resident slut," I muttered getting warning glances from the majority of the guys.

"Hey, Kira," Caleb sighed.

"Did you have a nice summer?" Kira asked. Without even waiting for a reply she spun towards Gaia, Kate and I. "You're the new girl from the Boston Public?"

"No," Gaia replied. "New York. The kid from Boston Public is over there pointing out a petite blond who was talking to another stranger.

"Oh," Kira sneered. "Well, you two probably know each other from the food stamp line."

"Don't fucking start, Kira," I warned.

"What are you going to do, Patricia?" Kira smirked.

"Oh, you're going to regret that," I snickered walkng closer to her.

"Easy there, T," Dino whispered placing a restraining arm.

"I got it,"

"Hey guys!" A random kid shouted. "Dylan just called he said he saw three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell Road!"

"Shit we got to go!" Random people began shouting.

We all began to run towards the woods as the entire party broke up in seconds. My hands were grabbed by Max and Tyler as we sprinted towards where the cars were parked. Thankfully Tyler had brought his new hummer and Max, Dean, Sam and Lucien had both brought their cars making sure that everyone would have a ride out of there.

It was already decided that I would be riding back to Spenser with Tyler and the rest of the Sons of Ipswich.

"You guys get back safe, okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah!" We shouted. "We'll all meet up tomorrow in the dining hall."


	3. Waiting to Exhale

**Chapter Three: Waiting to Exhale**

Spenser Academy was as far from the real world as one could get and still remain on planet earth. Spenser was ruled by the reigning clique, which unsurprisingly was the clique that I had found myself in. The Sons of Ipswich and Salem, my brothers, the Walkers and I were a pretty giant group and while most people deemed us as the all-powerful group that really wasn't the case. We had all grown up together, so close that we were family and you frequently never found one of us alone. I understood that it was intimidating but honestly I sometimes wished we were more obscure, living in the limelight got tiring after a while. All the guys ate it up at least in some way but I just never saw the reason.

I got up before my alarm clock for the first time in a long time. I quickly put on the Spenser uniform, which was the same as nearly every other private school. It was a moss green vest, over a white oxford shirt, and a green plaid skirt. I put on white knee socks and black flats before grabbing my messenger bag. I locked the door behind me before walking towards the dining hall.

Breakfast hours weren't as populated as lunch and dinner but still a there was a sizable amount of people. The same tables were always taken by the same people. Honestly you'd think this was the set of _Mean Girls_ or something. Seating never changed throughout the year. I walked over to the table that Tyler and Reid were already sitting at. I dropped into the chair across from them

"Morning, Trish," Tyler greeted pushing a muffin and a cup of coffee towards me.

"Thanks, Ty," I whispered. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Short," Reid muttered.

"Not from the looks of you," I responded.

I was saved from Reid's angry retort as Caleb and Pogue joined us quickly followed Dino, Ben, and Tristan. The conversation followed around me as all the guys discussed the party last night. I was about to join the conversation when two people I had never seen before come into the dining hall. Conversation seemed to still as these two people walked in side by side. One was a tall guy with spiky brown hair and bright green eyes. The girl was small and petite with light blonde hair and blue eyes. They weren't related but they definitely knew each other.

I shrugged it off as normal transfer student but then the girl locked eyes with me and I felt a chill run up my spine. I had been taught to never discount my instincts especially when they were this strong. I looked up grateful to see my brothers finally walk into the dining hall. I rocketed out of my seat so fast that the chair clattered to the floor. All the guys looked at me in surprise immediately asking what happened and if I was okay. I watched as my brothers closed the distance quickly.

"Trish?" Jeremy asked.

"We have to talk," I responded looking at Max, Luke, and Jeremy. "Now."

"What's going on?" Caleb demanded.

"What's going on, Trisha?" Max soothed.

"No, we have to talk but not here," I replied.

"You're causing a scene," Luke whispered.

I looked around where everyone seemed to either be starring uneasily at our table or purposefully looking away. I was too concerned with what I felt to be embarrassed at the moment but I still felt annoyed that we had the absolute center table, so everyone could stare if they wanted too.

"That's not important," I hissed. "I need to talk to you guys and call Dean and Sam. Where's Joe?"

"He's still sleeping," Jeremy shrugged.

"We have to go back to your room," I said this time talking Jeremy. After all it was Jeremy that Joe shared a room with.

I began walking out of the dining hall already knowing that my brothers were at my heels. The rest of the guys stayed seating, if only just to keep up appearances. I didn't stop moving until I burst into Jeremy and Joe's room.

"What the hell, Trish?" Joe demanded.

"We have to talk," I repeated as Max, Luke, Jeremy came into the room.

"What's so important, Trisha?" Max sighed.

"You know those two new transfer students?" I started. "Well, the girl looked over at me today and I got the worst feeling."

"And?" Luke demanded.

"Dad always told us to trust our instincts," I retorted. "If you don't want to listen to me fine. But I know I'm right."

"What was the feeling?" Max asked.

"Outsiders," I whispered. "The families that had been ostracized from the covenant are back."

"That's a big thing to say, Trisha," Joe said.

"It's the truth," I stated firmly.

"Joe, call Dean and Sam," Luke responded not dropping his eyes from my own.

"And tell them what exactly?" Joe muttered.

"That the covenant might be in jeopardy," I stated.

"Yeah, that's gonna go over wonderfully," Joe rolled his eyes before dialing his brother's numbers as ordered.

After a short conversation he closed his phone and looked at me, "Trisha, you better be right about this whole thing."

"I am," I replied.

"Dean told us to stay put," Joe said.

And that's exactly what we did because when Dean Walker gave us an order we listened to it immediately. That was because Dean was the oldest in this generation of guardians and as the oldest he was our leader, which was the primary reason why we had Joe call him in the first place. Despite the fact that classes we about to begin we stayed put waiting for Sam and Dean to come. A sharp knock at the door ten minutes later signaled that Dean had come. Joe opened the door and moved aside for his brothers to enter.

"Someone please tell me what is going on?" Dean ordered. "And why it has both of us missing work?"

"We're missing school," I pointed out.

I realized that was not the best thing to say when Dean turned to me and glared, "From everything Joe just told me on the phone this whole thing is what you believe. And what was that again?"

"Outsiders," I replied. "From on of the ostracized families of the covenant."

"Really, Trish?" Sam asked. "After three hundred years you think they decided to come back now?"

"Why not?" I retorted.

"And how exactly did you come to this brilliant conclusion?" Dean growled.

"The girl looked at me and I got chills," I sighed. "She just felt different."

"Did any of you feel anything?" Sam questioned.

"No, she was gone when we went down to the dining hall," Luke answered. "But Trish looked freaked."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"What we were trained to do," Dean ordered. "We'll watch the covenant and the outsiders and see if your claims are well founded."

"Yes, sir," We all said.

"Now that all of this is taken care of get to class," Sam said. "We'll meet at Nicky's tonight. Be on you're guard."

"We will," Max, said. "Come on you guys."

By the time we had all gotten back to the academic quad we were twenty minutes late for first period. I slunk into my first period European History class and grinned sheepishly at the Professor.

"You are twenty minutes later, Ms…" The Professor glared.

"Ms. Clark, sir," I replied.

"Please, take a seat, Ms. Clark," the Professor ordered. "I trust this will never happen again."

"Of course not, sir," I replied taking my seat next to Reid.

"What's going on?" Reid hissed.

"Nothing," I whispered back.

"You don't just miss twenty minutes of our first class of the year for nothing, Trish," Reid stated

"Reid, it's private," I hissed.

"Ms. Clark!" The Professor growled. "Since you seem to be ever so talkative this morning can you tell me what exactly was the Defenestration of Prague?"

"It depends which one you mean, sir," I replied. "The first defenestration involved the killing of seven member of city council by a crowd of radicals in 1419, the second was critical to the start of the Thirty Years War in 1618."

"Very good, Ms. Clark," The Professor said, sounding completely surprised.

"Thank you," I stated.

As our first class ended I got up and followed Reid out of the door. I shared every single class with Reid and had since elementary school. Sometimes our friends wee in our classes too but sometimes it was just the two of us. In the class of our English class, everyone was in it. Right before I moved to go into the classroom to sit with my brothers, Reid placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Reid?" I questioned.

"Tell me what's going on, Trisha," Reid ordered. "And how'd you get Burton to back off your case?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The professor that tried to embarrass you?" Reid rolled his eyes. "Did you even read your schedule?"

"No," I responded. "And I'm not gonna be late for this class too. So, if you wanna know what's going on ask one of my brothers."

"So, you admit something's going on?" Reid grinned.

"Shut up," I snapped.

I huffed and rolled my eyes as Reid smirked at me. I slid into my seat next to Jeremy and waited for the professor to show up. My brothers as well as Joe glanced at me before reverting their attention back to the front of the room. The Sons were in the two rows in front of us and seemed to be just talking but I knew that they were discussing what they knew about what happened this morning. Before anyone could ask the Professor walked into the room.

She was a small women, short in stature but she had this presence about her. She marched into the room and took her place behind the podium.

"My name is Professor Watson," The women addressed us. "I am your Professor for English 140: The works of fiction. We will start with works from Stephen King."

"Yeah!" Reid whooped. "Dream Catcher was the shit!"

I rolled my eyes and my brothers stifled their laughs unlike the rest of the class. I glanced cautiously at the professor who didn't seem to take kindly to her classroom being turned to circus. Some professors couldn't reign the classroom back in after Reid Garwin made a comment but Watson was different. She put two fingers in her mouth releasing an ear-piercing whistle.

"Mr. Garwin since you seem to think that Dream Catcher is the 'shit' as you say than you'd have no problem writing a ten page paper on why Dream Catcher would be considered as King's best book."

"Ooh," The class hissed.

The ball was now in Reid's court he could just allow himself to shut up and take the punishment Watson was giving, or he could say no and get sent to the Headmaster's office.

"No," Reid retorted.

"Then that's the door," Watson responded.

"Why thank you for telling me that," Reid snarked as he got up and walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes as the class returned to some semblance of order. I was relieved that no one nudged me to go after Reid because I wasn't about to get in trouble just because Garwin didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. When we got out of class I quickly found Reid in our Organic Chemistry class. He plopped down on the seat beside mine and looked at me.

"What?" I sighed.

"I got a weeks detention," Reid frowned.

"That sucks," I sympathized.

"Tell me," Reid groaned.

"It's a new record, though," I smirked. "Not even in school for two hours and you're already in trouble."

"Shut up," Reid scoffed.

I smiled as Reid knocked against my arm and once again we were fine again. Sure we fought a lot but we both knew when it came down to it we had each other's back and we might need that especially if my assumptions on those new people were right.


End file.
